


Memories Bring Back You

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Kyoko, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Here's to the ones that we gotCheers to the wish you were here but you're not'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories of everything we've been throughToast to the ones here todayToast to the ones that we lost on the way'Cause the drinks bring back all the memoriesand the memories bring back memories bring back you





	Memories Bring Back You

Kyoko wasn't sure what to expect from her class reunion when she was first invited by Makoto. After all these years, they were finally going to meet each survivor in person. They were going to celebrate their victory and mourn their losses. If it was the 78th class, Kyoko was certain things would be rather unpredictable.

But as unpredictable as the 78th class is, Kyoko should've expected the drink rounds. They were of age and it was a celebration. Of course alcohol would be involved. Still, even if Kyoko had spent her day steeling her emotions instead of drowning herself in work, it wouldn't have changed the outcome. Seeing everyone's faces full of life already sent chilling memories down Kyoko's spine.

They are celebrating being alive even though they are short ten people. Kyoko glances around the restaurant table, trying to tune out her thoughts with the conversation.

"You really predicted that guy's future wife to the tee?" Makoto gasps.

Hagakure nods and props his hands behind his head. "Hell yeah. Thirty percent accuracy!"

Hina snorts. "There's no way."

"What? I'm being serious here!"

Kyoko shakes her head, her gaze wandering back to the untouched food and wine sitting in front of her. She had ordered gyoza for the sake of memories, but it seems she still can't bring herself to eat it - to remember the reason she orders such a dish nowadays. The trouble with memories, however, is that they rush in no matter what Kyoko tries to do. She can school her face and rein her emotions back all she likes, but the images don't stop.

A girl so beautiful she was like a doll with her proper posture and bright smile taking Kyoko's hands and trusting her with hope. A girl so haunted by the fear of being poor, alone, and forgotten telling Kyoko that she shouldn't feel ashamed over her scars and flaws. Pale, quivering lips that forced themselves to murmur a name they promised to never utter again.

Taeko Yasuhiro.

With a sigh, Kyoko lifts up her glass and swirls the liquid about. She wishes she can forget. Except it would be like letting Celestia truly die. Painful or not, Celestia gave Kyoko hope even in memory - hope that she'll find a light in the dark again.

Makoto bumps Kyoko's shoulder, breaking her thoughts, and lifts his own untouched glass. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." A lie. One that Celestia would've told as well if only she were there. Kyoko's grimace doesn't go unnoticed by Makoto.

"Is it Celeste-san?"

"She should be here," Kyoko says harshly, causing the entire table to flinch at the sudden intensity.

Hina seems to try to reach over from across the table, but her hand falls short and retracts. "Kyoko..."

Byakuya snorts. "She was the one who killed and got caught. Of all of us here, I would expect you to face that reality first."

Now it's Kyoko's turn to flinch, though inwardly. Her gaze follows Hina's reprimanding of Byakuya, but her mind trails along those words. She may be getting soft. She's losing her edge as the Ultimate Detective and as Kyoko Kirigiri, but she can't simply forget Celestia. Celestia was and still is Kyoko's everything. Kyoko was the one to hear the details about every nook and cranny in Celestia's dream castle and Celestia was the one to hold Kyoko's scarred hands and kiss their shakiness away.

This is just Kyoko's retribution for trying to push her sorrows aside. She tries to wash it down with a sip of wine.

"Kyoko-san," Makoto says, "I... I may not understand everything that you feel with Celestia, but I understand how it feels to miss someone. Sayaka... I can't bring myself to get over her."

Get over her? No, Kyoko will likely never get over Celestia either. She'll hurt just like this whenever she sees a deck of cards or gyoza or even the dresses Celestia loved so much. But...detective work always meant losses. Kyoko is trained to realize that life goes on no matter who dies. She faces Makoto and lifts her glass.

"Then perhaps a toast to remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/lionel_hoshi_03


End file.
